Just Kiss Me under the Mistletoe
by Whythis
Summary: It's Christmas Eve (a little late might I add) and the Flynn-Fletcher's decide to spend it at the Garcia-Shapiro's holiday party. Mistletoe keeps popping up in random places. What could possibly go wrong between Phineas and Isabella?


***All references go to all respected authors/artists. I own nothing. This is all playful banter***

_**Just Kiss Me under the Mistletoe:**_

"MOOOOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE STACKING THE CHRISTMAS COOKIES JENGA STYLE!"

Phineas sticks out his tongue in concentration, his eyes searching the stack, his brain, rethinking and plotting which cookie he should pull out next. Ferb watches his brother think over his next move, he silently hopes that he'll pull the wrong one.

"Phineas and Ferb please do not play Jenga with the cookies." Linda tells her two sons as she walks into the kitchen. Candace smirks. "They're for the Garcia-Shapiro's holiday party."

Phineas and Ferb look at each other and shrug. The two boys each grabs a cookie, Phineas looks over at Ferb and smirks. Ferb grin the same smile back. In one fluid motion both Phineas and Ferb yank the cookies from the stack. Linda and Candace gasps. The cookies start to fall, Linda's and Candace's eyes widen as the cookies, almost magically, spread across the plate. Not one hits the floor.

Ferb throws the cookie up in the air, catches it in his mouth, and eats it. Phineas takes a bite out of his. "The cookies are delicious, Mom." Ferb nods in agreement. Phineas leans down to the platypus by his feet. He hands Perry the rest of his cookie, and pats Perry on the head. "Here you go, boy, Merry Christmas."

"Phineas! Ferb!" Linda exclaims with one hand on her chest. "Don't scare me like that."

Phineas chuckles. "Sorry Mom," He hops onto a stool, Ferb following in the same pursuit. "But it is fine; none of the cookies would have fallen to the ground anyway, simple physics."

Linda rolls her eyes. "Well go accelerate upstairs; we have to get ready to go."

"Sorry Mom," Phineas grins. "Newton's first law…"

Linda crosses her arms. "Don't make me be the unbalanced force."

Phineas laughs and hops off the stool. He nods his head towards the stairs. "C'mon Ferb, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Gretchen." Isabella says, putting her hand on her chin. "Do you really think it's safe to fight a bear?"<p>

Gretchen lifts up the Fireside Girl Book. "There is a patch for it right here."

Gretchen hands Isabella the book. Isabella starts to read the paragraph underneath the photo of the patch. "…Sally was able to walk again after a year." Isabella looks up at Gretchen. "She was mauled by a bear!"

"Fought, but, she won anyway…" Gretchen says, waving her hand.

Isabella shuts the book. "We are **not **fighting a bear."

Gretchen sighs. "Fine…" She pauses. "So are you ready for your party?"

Isabella looks down at her outfit. She had a Christmas tree green dress on. The sleeves went a little past the crevices in her arms. It was cut simply like a t-shirt; around her waist was a red belt that showed off her curves she has now acquired at the age of sixteen. She pulled her hair back with a red bow in a half up half down style. Her shoes were simple red ballet flats. "I think so… I went with cute but formal with a hint of casual."

Gretchen smiles. "Well, I adore that dress."

Isabella gets up and twirls. "Thanks, I adore it as well." She jumps back down on the bed.

"Are you going to try and kiss Phineas under the mistletoe?"

Isabella looks down at her lap, her cheeks becoming redder each second. "No, I don't think so."

Gretchen looks at her in surprise. "Why not?"

She sighs in exasperation, as she tucks her bangs behind her ears. "It just never works!" She says, as she throws up her hands. "And it's always awkward if we get caught underneath it. I'm just going to avoid mistletoes in general."

Gretchen laughs. "Watch it be the year he actually tries to kiss you."

Isabella shakes her head, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Yeah… right."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kiss her tonight!" Phineas grins, standing Peter Pan style.<p>

Ferb rolls his eyes at his brother's quoting. "Thank you, Phineas, for this play by play of this movie."

Phineas picks up the remote and turns the T.V. off. "I just love that movie. The heart felt moments, the family banter, and not to mention the Christmas romance. It's the perfect Christmas movie." He sighs dreamily, and falls back on the couch.

Ferb turns his page of his book. "Thanks Cupid, do you need some time alone with the movie?"

Phineas picks up the pillow by his arm and throws it at Ferb. "Shut up, Scrooge."

Ferb sticks his tongue out.

"Phineas and Ferb, do you boys have everything for the party? Jackets? Shoes? Presents?" Laurence asks, while he straightens his jacket, as he, Linda, and Candace come into the room.

Phineas hops off the couch. "Oh! I almost forgot Isabella's gift." He shouts and runs past his family and up the stairs. "You guys head over, I'm going to be a few minutes late…"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, Candace, and Ferb." Isabella says, opening the door wide to them.<p>

"Oh it's great to see you again, Isabella." Linda smiles, as she hugs Isabella. Isabella takes her coat. "We haven't seen you since yesterday."

Isabella laughs. "It feels like forever!"

Laurence brings her into a hug as well. "Merry Christmas Eve, Isabella."

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher." She smiles as she takes his coat as well.

"Uoh, you got Pigs in a Blanket!"

Isabella giggles. "So Candace, is Jeremy coming?"

Candace hugs Isabella. "Yeah, he should be here in a few minutes."

Isabella grins. "Well we have a lot of mistletoe hanging around…"

"Yeah, so we will be keeping a close eye to you and my brother." She winks with a smile.

Isabella laugh, grabbing Candace's coat as well. Isabella turns to face the last person at the door. "Hey Ferb," Ferb points to above their heads. Isabella looks up, mistletoe. Isabella laughs, giving Ferb a peck on the cheek.

"Get in here and give me your coat. And go flirt with someone else, Ladies Man." She laughs. Ferb points at her and clicks his teeth. She laughs again, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Phineas whistles as he starts to head out the door, Perry trailing behind him. "Perry? Are you coming over to Garcia-Shapiro's? Did Pinky invite you?" Perry answers him with the gargle sound. "I take that as a yes." Phineas steps outside, opening the door for Perry. "Well come on boy!"<p>

Phineas shoves his hands into his pocket, the cold air seeping in quickly. His feet crunch over the freshly fallen snow. _It looks like it is going to be a White Christmas._ Phineas shifts the gift in his arm. He can**not **drop it. He wonders if Isabella will like it. _Of course she will like it… Right? _Phineas sighs. Every year since Phineas and Isabella have been friends they have exchanged gifts to each other on Christmas Eve. This, of course, would never change. But, to Phineas, it seemed to get harder and harder each year it came around. _What do girls even like anyway? _Phineas groans, now he was second guessing himself. Phineas stomps his foot down for the next step making Perry look up at him. _There is no turning back now. _He was at her door.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock<em>

"I got it, Mom!" Isabella shouts, heading towards the entrance of the house. Isabella sets her drink down on the coffee table and then walks to the door. She grabs the doorknob and turns it. The door opens to reveal—

"Phineas,"

Phineas grins, his whole face starts to light up. He watches as her face starts to light up as well. "Hey Isabella, did I miss much of the party?" He starts to bring her into a hug.

"Not much," She says, letting him go. "Can I have your jacket, kind Sir?"

"Of course," Phineas smiles, slipping off his jacket and hands it to Isabella. His eyes travel to an object above their heads. "Uh, Isabella…"

"What?" Isabella looks up above their head as well. "I mean, what, what would you like to drink? You must be freezing, come on in!" Isabella slams the door, and slides slightly away from the mistletoe.

"But—"

"Everyone," Isabella exclaims. "Phineas is here!"

Everyone exclaims back their greetings to Phineas. Phineas smiles, forgetting about the object from above; Isabella sighs in relief.

* * *

><p>"No, nerd, we aren't doin' no math on Christmas Eve."<p>

"But, it does not make any logical sense for Santa to be able to hit every single house in one night." Baljeet counters Buford.

"It's magic, duh…"

Phineas looks around the room, his eyes falling on the one and only Isabella. He watches as she _finally _makes eye contact with him. She smiles, lifting up her drink to him. He grins back, and then looks to the ground. He looks back up, and is instantly met with her eyes. Phineas jerks his head towards the table with the food. Isabella smiles and nods her head. Phineas and Isabella make their way through the crowd; they then stop at the front of the table.

"You just couldn't stay away me." Isabella says, picking up a chip and popping it in her mouth.

Phineas rolls his eyes with a smile. "I'm here for the meatballs, not for you."

"Oh, shut up." She playfully knocks his shoulder. "I'm better than meatballs."

"I don't know…" Phineas shrugs, putting a meatball in his mouth. "These are pretty good."

Isabella pops one in her mouth as well. She savors the taste. "Oh great, a meatball **is **better than me."

Phineas laughs, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you anyway—"Isabella heart stops. _We're just friends though_. "I mean you are my best friend." _Right._

Phineas looks up, the object that was above their heads before was back again. The mistletoe. "Um, Isabella…"

Isabella looks up as well. "Oh, um, yeah…" Vivian walks by with an empty tray in her hand. "MOM! I would love to help you, you didn't need to ask!"

"Isa, hija, I didn't—"Vivian starts but is cut off by Isabella.

"Didn't tell me what you need me to bring out. What do I need to bring out?" Isabella says, grabbing the tray and putting one hand on her hip.

"Um, more cheese and crackers would be nice…"

"Gotcha," Isabella runs towards the kitchen. "I'll talk to you later, Phineas."

Phineas stands there with his mouth open wide. Vivian turns toward Phineas. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

><p>"I'm really excited for the wedding as well, Mrs. Johnson." Phineas nods his head, grinning wide. "Sadly, Ferb and I have nothing to do with the planning."<p>

"Oh that's a shame," Mrs. Johnson says. "I heard you boys did a wonderful job with your Aunt's wedding."

Phineas laughs. "Candace, however, wants to plan _and _be the bride."

"She's a handful," Jeremy laughs, coming up behind his mother. "How are you guys?"

"I'm well," His mother says, giving Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good, as well." Phineas nods his head. "How do you and Candace like the new apartment?"

"It's nice," Jeremy comments. "Close enough for her to come home and 'bust' you guys."

Mrs. Johnson shakes her head, leaving the two young men alone. Phineas laughs as well. "I don't know why. Mom knows about our building."

"Old habits die hard." Jeremy laughs. "Speaking of habits, what did you get Isabella for Christmas?"

Phineas smirks. "Now, that is still a secret."

Jeremy laughs again. "Oh come on, you always give her something that everyone in the party sees and is jealous of." Phineas shrugs and continues to smile. "Is it jewelry? Shoes? A shirt? A transporter?"

"Gave me that, gave me that, gave me that, uoh, that'd be awesome," Isabella interjects. She turns and looks at Phineas, clasping her two hands together and smiles. "Did you get me that?"

Phineas sighs in exasperation. "I'm not going to tell you what you got."

Jeremy slips away, leaving the two teens alone. Isabella leans against Phineas, blinking her eyes and giving him a puppy-dog look. "Please…"

"No!" Phineas exclaims, shaking his head at her.

"Oh come on, please!" Isabella begs, forcing her puppy-dog face to be even cuter.

"That defeats the whole purpose of surprises!" Phineas proclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

Isabella sighs, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't even like surprises."

Phineas throws his head back laughing. He stops mid-throwback. His eyes land on his, oh too familiar, enemy, the mistletoe. "Isabella… there's a…"

"Abuelita!" Isabella shouts, suddenly. Phineas jerks his head down to look at Isabella. Isabella's eyes were wide. "You made it." She turns to Phineas, giving him a shy smile. "I'm really sorry Phineas, I'll be right back."

Phineas gives her a smile. "Yeah that's…" She walks away. He looks down at his feet, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "Fine"

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!<em> How many times do I have to tell ya? We ain't doin' any math, its break, nerd." Buford stresses to his nerd, Baljeet.

"But-but," Baljeet stutters. "It just does not make sense." Ferb pats Baljeet on the back, nodding his head in understanding. "I just—"Phineas walks over and plops in the chair, sighing in defeat. "—what's up with you, Phineas?"

Phineas looks up from his lap. "Is it me or is Isabella acting weird?"

Ferb raises an eyebrow. Baljeet shakes his head. "No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know…" Phineas tries to say. "I just- I don't know."

Buford shrugs. "Girly seems pretty happy, look her and the Fireside Girls laughing." The boys all turn to see all the girls giggling. They all turn back to their own group. "She seems fine to me."

_Few minutes earlier…_

"Oo, Isabella, we saw you and Phineas under the mistletoe." Adyson teases Isabella. "Did you two, you know, kiss?"

"Oh, Adyson," Gretchen answers Adyson before Isabella could. "Isabella isn't trying to kiss Phineas."

"What, why?" Katie asks her eyes wider than a dinner plate.

Isabella sighs. "It's just so awkward whenever we're caught under it. Every single time he points it out. It's like he wants to make it more awkward."

"Maybe he wants to kiss you," Holly shrugs.

Milly shakes her head. "Have you met Phineas?"

"Girls, girls, the boys are looking our way." Ginger whispers, suddenly. "Quick, laugh," The girls start laughing, making eye contact with each other as the laugh. "Okay we're good."

"Anyway…" Isabella continues with the conversation. "I just don't think him and I need to be near any mistletoes."

* * *

><p>"See," Baljeet says, looking at Phineas. "You have nothing to worry about."<p>

"Well that's the thing." Phineas answers. "I have the world to worry about. We keep getting caught under the mistletoe; and it just feels that something is telling me to kiss her. But, the thing is she keeps leaving before I even get to finish pointing it out. It's like she doesn't want me to kiss her. And I really want to kiss her."

"Then talk to her about it, Phineas." Baljeet conveys to him. "She might just think you don't want to kiss her, so she's avoiding mistletoes with you."

Phineas raises an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

Baljeet exchanges looks of terror to both Buford and Ferb. "I… um…"

"What the nerd is sayin'," Buford interjects. "Is that you don't know the answer so you just better talk to her about it."

"Okay, I'll do it." Phineas proclaims.

* * *

><p>Phineas points out the mistletoe from above the kitchen door way. "Hey, you know…"<p>

"Oh!" Isabella interrupts. "We _do _have more chips. Right, sorry Phineas, I have to get more chips."

"…I've been meaning to talk to…never-mind." He says to himself.

* * *

><p>"The girls had no idea that our teacher was behind them." Isabella giggles, trying to finish her story. "You should have seen the look our History teacher gave them."<p>

"Complete and utter horror?" Phineas asks, giggling himself.

"Complete and utter horror," Isabella confirms, nodding her head.

"Oh that is rich," Phineas laughs, throwing his head back, laughing. "So, um, mistletoe, it's kind of weird, I think we need to—"

"Speaking of rich, I need to get the brownies." Isabella interrupts, once again, and leaves to the kitchen.

"OF COURSE!" Phineas shouts, throwing up his hands.

* * *

><p>"And I was telling Ferb, that we need to freeze our tree." Phineas finishes.<p>

"But, wouldn't that kill the tree?" Isabella asks.

"You know that's an interesting question." Phineas looks up at the corner they were stuck in. "Look there's mistletoe, Isabella, I need to—"

"Get another drink," She says, grabbing his drink. "Here, come with me to the table to refill."

* * *

><p>"You know these meatballs are really tasty," Isabella says, munching on another meatball.<p>

"OKAY, THAT IS IT." Phineas shouts. Isabella jumps in surprise; she looks at the seething Phineas with wide eyes.

Phineas has only had two other mental break-downs in his life. Once when he was almost beaten in a bet, another when he was told he could not build. And now, the third time was because of Isabella. Isabella didn't know what she did to make him so mad and no one, and she means no one, wants to be the receiving end of one of Phineas' break-downs. She saw how he freaked on Candace.

"Phineas, what's the—"

"We need to talk." He grabs her hand pulling her back to the corner they just left. "Now,"

"What's up, Phineas?" Isabella asks in concern.

Phineas points up to the mistletoe. "That's what's up."

"The mistletoe?" Isabella takes a deep breath, trying to figure out another excuse. "Look, Phineas, I really got to—"

"There, right there," Phineas points out. "You keep doing that. Why do you keep avoiding mistletoe?"

Isabella face blushes, her face getting redder by the minute. She didn't want to admit her feelings today, not today, not now. _How can I get out of this one?_ "I, um…"

"C'mon Isabella," Phineas says, lowering his voice and backing off a bit. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Then something in Isabella snaps. _I'm your best friend. _She narrows her eyes. "That's exactly the issue! We're just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less, and getting caught under the mistletoe is so awkward for us in the past few years because we are _just best friends._ And I'm tired of being just 'best friends' with you. I like you, Phineas. I like _like _you, more than a best friend should. You know, like a girlfriend likes a boyfriend, a wife likes her husband. Gosh, Phineas, you're are just so—"

Phineas presses his lips to Isabella's, lightly pushing her against the wall and below the mistletoe. He puts his hands on her hip. Isabella wraps her arms around Phineas' neck, deepening the kiss. Phineas brings her closer to him as Isabella runs her fingers through Phineas' hair. Slowly, they end the kiss. Phineas, breathing heavily, looks Isabella in the eyes. Isabella looks up at him, her face stained red. Isabella clears her throat. "You, um, I, uh, we, yeah…"

"Isabella," Phineas says, stepping closer to her again, briefly brushing her lips. "Just kiss me under the mistletoe."

***How do you do these things again?**

**Right. Sorry, this was supposed to be out a looooooong time ago, but as you can tell… It didn't come out, sorry. This is one of my longest one-shots, huh. Well… I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Check out Trice and Where Do We Begin? (Trice for information)**

**~Whythis xo***


End file.
